thefamilyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Dante Wolf
Introduction Dante Wolf is a South African man who left his home to pursue a future in the city of Los Santos. His generally calm and friendly demeanor allows him to easily mingle with denizens of the city, both citizen and criminal. He places a high value on loyalty, even if it means sticking beside his friends/allies at their lowest point. He is a member of The Gambino Family, as well as officially employed as a mechanic at RedLine. Dante was formerly a trusted member of The Tribe, employed as the Manager of their business front known as Tribe & Company Skate Park. He also worked part-time as a salesman at Irvines' Auto Emporium. Biography Helicopter Theft On April 14th, 2018 Dante stole a helicopter from an unknown location and piloted it around the city for an extended period of time. At some point, Lt. Mike Bayo noticed the helicopter following them on chases and flying very low in the city. He had Cadet Ayda Clarke send a tweet out warning the helicopter to land or face lethal force. Bayo eventually got in a police helicopter and chased Dante down until Dante ended up crashing the helicopter underneath La Puerta freeway. Miraculously, Dante was saved from the burning helicopter by ground units and survived after being taken to the hospital. The Tribe After a period of time running solo he decided to find a crew to work with, but had little success until arranging a meeting with Chief, the leader of The Tribe. Skeptical at first, Chief agreed to bring Dante on board as an entry level Rider, and was quite surprised as how naturally Dante took to the role and excelled. He was soon entrusted to begin facilitating illegal weapon deals for the Tribe, the first of which was to the Irving Brothers. Maintaining his secret affiliation with the Tribe, he decided to find a job to use as cover, and start volunteering at Irvings' Auto Emporium. Eventually after proving his usefulness the brothers hired him as a full time salesman. During this period animosity between the Tribe and 1% boiled over when Khloe Dazzler and Bernie Lowmax attempted to kidnap Chief. Dante and Chung providing overwatch for Chief sprang into action, with Dante unleashing a flurry of bullets from his AP Pistol. This resulted in a freak accident whereby Chief's truck erupted into a fireball seriously injuring Chief and Khloe, which effectively ended open hostility between the groups. In the relative calm afterwards, Dante's cover as an unknown Rider was blown in an unfortunate misunderstanding with Grove Street leader Jack Jackson. While he continued to work at the car lot for a time afterwards, he had become disheartened by the recent events. Deciding it was time for a break he decided to go down to Mexico, and then made his way to Columbia. It is unknown exactly what activities he was involved in during this time but when he finally returned to Los Santos he appeared reinvigorated and driven by a new purpose. The Gambino Family In fall 2018 after a long period of perceived inactivity in the Tribe, Darren Fole reached out to Dante extending an offer to work with The Gambino Family. Despite the rocky history Dante had with Luca Gambino (months before, he had told his Tribe leader Chief that Luca was reselling the guns Tribe sold them), Darren was willing to take Dante in. This may have been in part because Dante was in a similar position as Erik Falk--who was now a Capo within the Family; Dante had been operating largely alone without much of a purpose, yet still loyal to whom he was affiliated with. Before accepting the offer, Dante broke up with Tandy Rose to keep his focus clear for his next phase in life. He was also hired as a mechanic at RedLine. Dante was placed under Darren as an associate and operated alongside Capo Family members Erik and Matthew "Spades" Miller most frequently, making coke deals, cooking crack and helping out with illegal weaponery deals. Dante and Darren also shared frequent talks, with the latter considering Dante as a prodigy in some capabity. Tensions between Spades and Dante rose when Spades' developed a relationship with Cait Cohen, a close friend of Dante's. Spades was convinced Dante and Cait had feelings for one another; Dante decided he did not need the drama and tried to keep his distance. Shortly after the eventual break up between Spades and Cait, the Family executed Spades for having loose lips on sensitive Family information around Cait and even bringing her to illegal gun deals, among other reasons. Dante and Cait grew closer soon after, which alarmed the Family. Erik Falk warned Dante repeatedly about not making the same mistakes Spades did. Darren Fole was also flabbergasted at why Dante had to go for Cait in particular. A few days after, Cait Cohen was found shot in the head in the quarry by Trooper McCoy and Medic McLeod. When she awoke a week after, she had no recollection of events from a few weeks leading up to the shooting. The investigating troopers informed her that a golf club was found at the scene. While Dante had suspicions about the incident, he kept silent. The Family has since then stopped giving out warnings to Dante about his love interest, and the couple has enjoyed a relatively peaceful relationship since. Darren and Dante's relationship eventually developed into a strange father-son like bond. Darren is attempting to push Dante into a more information-centric role, given his Tribe past. Fun facts * Despite now being in the same Family, Dante Wolf and Luca Gambino have not met each other since the incident that sparked hostility between them, many months ago. Category:Characters Category:Civilian